dracos little sister
by deatheatermalfoy
Summary: not all is at it looks with thee malfoy family as a hidden secret is revealed within thare mystery life as young esma prepares for first year (set in Draco forth year however the try wizard tordament is a bit different) dont judge a box by its cover the rating is just to be safe but it should be fine for all aslong as you dont have any triggers but
1. Chapter 1 - malfoy famaly secret

Name Esma

{ese for short}

Age 11

1st year

Blond/white Umbrae hair

Blue eyes

Shy ,scared of her family

Scared to be a deatheater

wearing a black dress and a green bow in her hair

Is set when Draco is in 4th year

Dragon little sister chapter 1 the Malfoy family secret

Hidden away in the depth of the manner is there deepest secret only known by there household for 10 years there secret was keepted till one satay afternoon a single gust of wind blue a stand envelope on the the spotless flore this was first spotted by krecher who claimed In a frittering screech "it has come master Master it is hear the letter for..." his town dropped "Her" Lucius swiped down the stares in a rage "how dere thay how did that know about her " Draco bounded notably down the stares "what is all the fuss farther , is that my letter for my books this term it's come early " obnoxiously snorted "oh shut up boy" Lucius answered "go get (he paussis) her" " but farther " draco stated " NOW" Lucius shouted "we have some ... Business I need to attend to" and with that lucius headid upstares " why do i always have to do everything" Draco mutated under his breath

Meanwhile on this same sataday esma malfoy sat crying on the floor by her bed all she could think about was her brother and the fear she felt whenever he was arowned her "why me " she cried " why douse he hate me what did i ever do to them but be born" esma cried till a small bony hand placed on the shoulder "don't cry little master" esma wiped back her tears "sorry , you always do make me feel better dobby " she cryed "i must go little master someone is coming" and Suddenly a easy Creek was heard and esma jumped up to stand straight dobby left instantly "come" draco mutted with discusst " farther must speak with you now " I stayed still paralyzed with fear the last time I was called unispectaly well...I didn't want it to happen agen. with rage draco charged over and pushed esma causing her to fall to the flor in pain."what have we told you about disobaying" he growled "it is never to happen " esma replied and esma followed draco out and upstairs to wordes her farthers study. Draco knocked 3 times on the door and wated for a reply "enter" narsseser becomes out .This was strange esma thought as the Dores opened mother never uslye is hear when she is called this must be important "sit " luscious grind almost kindly esma hesatated she new her farther wasnt one to crose expeshly if he was angry she sat down and stared at the growned "as you know esma in a fue days it will be your 11th birthday " luseus piked up a letter from his desk and opened it slowly "shall i read it outloude esma ... Or why dont you"

Esma held the letter and preseded to read it out loude

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear miss Esme Bella Malfoy

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTIKS

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

" Well ese looks like you will be going to school with me this year" draco smiled alowing his eyes to be filled with the pain he would bring her every day


	2. Chapter 2 - through the fire

The next day Esme woke with a shock it was still dark but she could hear sp _eak_ ing from her farther upstages she dressed quickly and peered her head aprrond the corner to see him ready to leave eventho he didn't have work today her mother was talking to someone and wonderd if she could maybe just... "you shouldn't be seeking in the shadows " the cruel voice of her brother reminded her that she had mad a big mistake and had careless walked out from hiding in to the hall she tried to run away and avoid further confrontation but thought that wouldn't be wise so she simply said nothing and he walked of allowing her to sink back to her room. I sat there for a while bored then decided to read after a few minutes I heard calling and my name . I walked upstairs and every one was buy the fireplace my mother walked over "now dear wear going to Diagon ally to get both your school things" I looked a ronde flustered and walked over we all used flue to arrive when it came to my turn I grabbed the powder and shouted "Diagon ally" and with a puff of green smoke I joined my 'family ' Draco went. to meat crabby n Gole and I went with mother to the robe place to get fitted after that it was books then caldrons ext... With all but 2 things I stepped in to oleanders to get ... my wand The shop contained shelves and shelves of wands and it was empty of people except oleander sat on a floating stall narssesa clothed too get his attention "one first wand?" He asked as feet touched the ground. "Yes" muttered my mouther I stepped up to the desk and with a few seconds of staring olivanda retired to bring back 3 wands "I think this one maybe" he took out a wand about 9 inches pine wood with green leaves embedded I heled it and sparks went flying "or maybe not " he got the next one reddish wood with a few spikes on the end and I had no better luck the next one followed suite "well maybe ... no but ... umm I wonder" he got another wand and took it out " 11 inches ,ebony wood , Rougarou hair ,dragon hart string and phoenix feather."i grabbed the wand and it let of a spark of golden light "that will be 7 gallons please " as he packed the wand "dare I say it is perfect for the dark arts" my mother paid and waltzes out I got the wand "thank you " I muttered and presided to walk out "oh and Esme"..."don't use it for the wrong reasons" I opened the doer and walked out my farther was waiting there I had all my things and Draco was in the distance approxhing with his . "One last thing "my farther lead me into a shop and ... oh my gosh a pet shop .owls flaped in cages tides hoped in tanks rats and mice in boxes and cats on beds "you can chose a owl ,toed or cat " my farther declared I went crazy inside looking at all the animals I wanted every owl and every cat and maybe not a toed I then saw him a little runt of a kitten in the corner all black apart from his bright aqua blue eyes his /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 22pt; line-height: 119%;"bread is a Turkish Angora I instantly fall in love "this one I pick this one " I pick it up and bring it over the shop keeper puts in on a cage with a bed and food and my farther payed we left I was still smiling holding the cage tite as my little kitten is drowned by the cages huge size I try to think of names maybe... ebony or raven or inky or ashes or... Salem I'll call him Salem . We traveld home buy flu powder I was scared at first that Salem would get hurt but he was fine when we got home I was so excited to play with him I went to run done stares to my room when I heard a fermillear laughter it was my aunt I ran quickly to the living room to see her talking to mouther "Bellatrix" I ran up to her still holding sales cage "hello ese your mother was telling me about your wand ,perfect for the arts I new there was darkness in you ,and who is this thing" she looked at Salem "my new kitten Salem for school" I talked to her for ages without fear I loved Bellatrix's, Draco joined us shortly and we spoke almost like a real family farther when strait up stares "I have to go now say goodbye for me Draco by Esme" and Bella evaporated out leaving me alone with Draco


	3. Chapter 3 - goodbye's

Silence was just about the only noise in the mansion except a whisper of krecher of murmuring upstairs from farther oh and the breathing of Draco only a meter away "so enjoying all this ... Well tell me " Draco spat harshly removing his fake smile I bowed my head "no its just its not like that, don't be like this" Draco scoffed before angary replying "is this one big game for you "he changed his tone to a growl " do you have no fucking idere what will happen now " i have never heard this tone in him i coulden't tell if it was anger,jellasy or consern . "i dont ...i dont understand" he steped closer an began to wisper "are you totaly delirus " with that he swiftly struted out leaving me to my thoutes was i stuped? What was happoning with my farther and brother why was this so bad I left to go to my room . 2 weeks of contemplating Theas facts and the 1st of September came and I left with my trunk and kitten to the doorway of Malfoy manor where I met my mothers side "reedy" narsseser muttered as prepared to enter the muggle train station with a few seconds Draco opened the done then shut it agent feasly however leaving it open a small way "remember what I told you this term keep an eye out and 6ou mouth shut got it " she herd her farther spoke in a low harsh tone Draco then walked out with a look of fear or something on his face but changed to his use evil attitude as soon as he realised I looked at him we silently travelled to the station thruge the muggle station and into the brick wall where 9 and 3/4 stood I sawe many faces of other wizards of all ages my family walked to the outside of less crowded

sectored and seed goodbye mu mother hugged me and told me to behave with a fake stretched smile however my farther did not go to any effort to seam joyful "do not descries this family, we are slytharins ,don't forget that" he hissed staring down at me I was 11 yet still small and I felt droned my the number of people surrounding we put are trunks on the designated spot and Draco put his had on my shoulder gilding me to a deserted cabin he sat down refusing to meet my eye shortly to large boys that I recognised as crabby and gole sat ether side of me another boy how's name I can not recall also joined us I was still in muggle clothes when the train left I looked to se if I could see them but no they had already left I sat for what felt like ages Draco blabbed on snobbaly to his friends how listened intently all while I tried to meat Draco's eyes I wanted to leave to put on my Hogwarts robes but couldn't just leave after what felt like forever my eyes met his and he lifted his knows and head to single that it was ok I got up and left the cabin I walked kind of exploring the train looking for the toilets or a empty cabben I however was stopped when I bumps into three others looking same age as Draco .. I dropped my things and the girl bent down to pick them up "sorry" we said 8n unison "you must be a first yes im ,hominy granger, the loos are the other way" she spook kingly like I was a friend not down like a pest in her way "thank you agh sorry " I squeaked "that's alright it 'can be confusing" the boy with red hair mutters "say what's your name" the finely boy seed his hair covered his forhead but I could swear I say no it couldn't be ... anyway I did not now how to

respond I could picture me saying "im Esme Malfoy " but then they would shortly hate me I did not know my brothers reputation but my farther was well known . So I stuck to the basics the green eyes and blond/white haired went that obvious "Esme" I replied but before the red head could reply I felt a icy hand land on my shoulder "leave the first year allow Malfoy" the boy with glasses growled at Draco " he pushed me out of the way "potter,weasly,mudbloud, what gives you the rite to talk to my sister " hominy looked gasped "sister?" She looked at me and I bowed my head wishing id just walked past the trio "you heard me " he spat before turning to me grabbing my shoulders "how dare you speak to them." Draco shouter towering over "go . Back. To . My . Cabin" he pronounced at me s ran of back to the cabin and before Draco could arrive to lecture me we where there Hogwarts

I lined up outside the grate hall obviously they hadn't herd the commotion on the train becouse they all seamed normal I introduced my self as "Esme" without the last name do people did not get the wrong idear a tall lanky women came out and told us about a sorting...bls bla bla.. houses ... grate hall " we walked in to hear cheering and 4 tables all full with people wand a stole and hat she read are names in tern and that shouted out one of the houses 'Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravinclore. Or slytharin ' finally it had come the last l name was seed "Esme Malfoy " she

shouted as the room went silent I walked up to sit on the stole and as the had placed on my head it bounded "slith...no wate mm mm" a mermer was heard throughout the room and the hat wisped "maybe not but mm maybe you would do grate in Gryffindor?" I jumped "slitharin "I thought "not that ,I need to be in slitharin or " I was interrupted " your fam ally are" hi whispers before yelling "SLITHARIN " and a riot of applause raised the slitharin table Draco however stays sat down and as approaching he singled for me to sit by him "well done "he smiles flakely as 8 get his nails 8n my shoulder b4ade directing me to sit The feast was marvels and cheerful very in lathed and spoke with very one but I sat in silence to affrade to speech . The feast shortly ended and prefects and others director first years to the dungeon house of slitharin dormitory's the common Room was huge they instructed us on the boys side and girls side Draco sat in a large chare by the fire that he seamed to clime for his he spoke to a girl called pansy and crabby and gole I watched and tensed my way to tge roomes by the time i gott up thare the 1st year girls room was full of all of them finding places to sleep i saw a bed that i wanted but another girle had her stuf on it the room went silent when they r3lised I was there and as if buy instinct I slowly adapted drakes manure of walking with confidence and strength on girl nudged another and she moved? Odd . She picked up her stuff and put it somewhere else I looked in shock before quietly putting my stuff in there in turn was this what always got my brother what he wanted.


End file.
